


Baby Take Off All Your Armour

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spitroast, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine comes to the realisation that he's the only knight not in a relationship but a single night could change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Take Off All Your Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 AU. Written for [isisanubis](http://isisanubis.livejournal.com) for her birthday. The title comes from the song 'Wonderland' by Natalia Kills.

Gwaine comes to the realisation not too long after the encounter with the dorocha. He was the only knight not in a relationship whether it be serious or tentative. They had lost Lancelot to the veil and the Cailleach, a wound that was still raw for all of them but particularly Gwen and thus Arthur. Upon seeing Gwen's utter devastation at Lancelot's death, she and Arthur had had a serious discussion during which Gwen had admitted that she loved both men equally. It had broken Arthur's heart to do so but he had Merlin at his side and Gwaine hoped that the Prince would finally see that Merlin loved him. Elyan was courting one of the girls from the lower town who worked as a seamstress and Leon and Percival were pretty much inseparable and had been almost since they had first met. It was the last relationship that he was jealous of, and jealousy was probably the best way to describe what he was feeling.

When he had accepted Arthur's offer to become one of the fabled knights of Camelot he had known that certain aspects of his life that he had previously enjoyed would have to come to an end or at least decrease significantly. The first thing to go had been the nights spent in the taverns getting completely blind drunk. There simply hadn't been the opportunity and the knights had simply been too few and too strung out for long extended evenings in the tavern when they finally did get some downtime. The second thing to go had been the one night stands. Loving and leaving men and women alike had been easy enough when he was moving from place to place but doing the same whilst living in the same place was just asking for repercussions. Not to mention the fact that the two men that he happened to be interested in were both knights. And in a relationship with each other. It was absolutely bloody typical. Especially when you considered that the main reason he'd come back had been for Merlin but then it hadn't taken him long to realise that it was only ever going to be Arthur for the younger man and Gwaine had given him up as a lost cause. Much as he had with Leon and Percival; those two would never cheat on each other and while Gwaine had never had a problem with being the cause of infidelity in the past he liked them both too much to do that to them, and let's face it, they were both too straight-laced to be tempted into a threesome.

The problem was that, even though he knew that he'd never tempt Leon or Percival into either infidelity or a threesome, he didn't stop wanting it. And wanting it badly. As a result, he constantly found his eyes drawn to the duo, whether they were on patrol, training or just enjoying a few minutes of rare downtime. He'd never been like this about anybody before and he hated it but knew there was no way to stop it. The only time he had come close to anything like this, he had simply slept with the person in question and got them out of his system. That really wasn't going to happen here so he just had to hope that someone else would come along that would grab his attention as much as the two knights had and, in the process, get over this infatuation with them. In the meantime, he would just have to get on with things and well, there was nothing wrong with looking was there?

As a result of his introspective and slightly melancholic thoughts, it was a more subdued Gwaine that met the rest of the knights at the tavern two evenings later when they all finally had the night off. Oh he drank, flirted and joked as he always did but to anyone watching closely, he didn't drink as much as he normally did, his flirting was half-hearted and his smile never reached his eyes. He had everyone fooled but the twin stares from Leon and Percival told him that he couldn't pull the wool over their eyes. All he could do was hope that he didn't get cornered and asked any potentially awkward questions.

Of course it wasn't that simple. Deciding that he wanted to avoid the potential interrogation, he drained his drink and left while the others were engrossed in the middle of a conversation. It didn't work though. He was almost back at his room when a hand landed heavily on his shoulder and he knew that Leon and Percival had caught up with him.

“I think we need to talk, don't you?”

_Shite._ Gwaine had honestly thought, or had hoped, that he had gone unnoticed or when he realised that he hadn't gone unnoticed, had hoped that they wouldn't call him on it. Of course that would have been too easy. And this was Leon and Percival they were talking about; one had volunteered for a suicide mission against a dragon and the other had abandoned his own safety in the face of the dorocha to save three children. And that was just for starters. Of course they were going to try and talk to him about things. Just what he didn't want.

He went easily enough though, the three knights not looking out of place in the corridors as Leon directed them to his chambers despite the late hour; everybody in the castle was used to the knights coming and going at odd hours, even coming and going from each other's chambers with no questions asked. It certainly made it easier for those rare knights in a relationship with other knights. As soon as they reached Leon's chambers, Gwaine was ushered in first followed by the other two, with Percival leaning against the doorjamb once the door had been shut, thus blocking the door.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “Come on boys, is that really necessary?”

Percival didn't respond, just simply folded his arms across his chest and, in doing so, further emphasised the muscle definition and distracted Gwaine just a little. He shook his head slightly and turned his attention back to what Leon was saying.

“Something's wrong Gwaine; you haven't been yourself recently and we want to know why. We think we know what it is but...”

“If you think you know what it is then why are you bothering to ask me?” Gwaine had no intention of making this easy for them; he wasn't admitting to anything without a fight.

“Fine. There are far better things that we could be doing than waiting for you to pull your head out of your arse. You want us. You want both of us,” he said as he gestured between himself and Percival. Obviously Leon had decided that subtlety was overrated.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Cut the crap,” Percival's voice came from behind him although it sounded closer than the door and Leon had started moving closer as well. “We've seen you watching us. You want us. Don't deny it.”

“Fine. I won't deny it. Yes, I want both of you but you're not going to be interested so why bother admitting it?”

“What if we were interested?”

Gwaine's eyes flew open and locked onto Leon's grey-blue orbs, even as he felt the heat of Percival's body close to his back. His jaw dropped and he tried to speak but nothing came out. He swallowed thickly as Leon moved closer, the two taller knights now firmly encroaching on Gwaine's personal space. “W-what?”

“What if we're interested?” Seeing that Gwaine wasn't really comprehending what he was saying, Leon elaborated. “We both want you.”

Now he was definitely dreaming. There was no way that Leon had just said that but the notion of personal space was now completely beyond the two of them. He was completely sandwiched between the two men and his senses were on overdrive. He struggled to keep his head as Leon stroked a hand down his side at the same time as Percival's arm was a warm and heavy weight on his hip as it curved around him to rest on what he assumed was Leon's arse.

“I'm not going to be responsible for ruining your relationship.”

“You can't ruin our relationship when both of us want you...”

“...and both of us want you for more than one night.”

Gwaine's resolve was rapidly disappearing and it disappeared completely as he felt Percival's breath ghosting along his neck with the faintest brush of lips. “Just stop protesting. There's so much more that we could be doing instead of talking.”

Gwaine surrendered, his mouth being claimed by Leon whose hand fisted in his hair in order to get his head into the right position as Percival trailed teasing bites and open-mouthed kisses up and down Gwaine's neck. He moaned loudly as Leon bit his bottom lip and then soothed it with his tongue as Percival's hand untucked his shirt from his trousers, sliding underneath the material to trace over Gwaine's abs, the sensation making him arch his back with a gasp.

Before he knew it, the door had been locked and he was on the bed minus his shirt and boots with an equally semi-dressed knight on either side of him. It was an unusual situation for Gwaine to be in; he was so used to being the one doing the seducer rather than the one being seduced. He had had enough of being the passive one and started taking an active role in his own seduction. He didn't know how long had passed but he had no idea why he thought that there two were straight-laced. Gwaine had had some memorable sexual encounters in the past but this one was blowing them all out of the water. And even if tonight was all it was (and bloody hell, he hoped it wasn't then he could die a happy man. He's sucking and licking slavishly at Leon's cock which is filling his mouth, moaning around it as two of Percival's thick fingers are slowly but surely fingering him open as the other knights thumb is pressed against his perineum. What makes the whole thing even hotter is that he can hear the two men kissing each other above him.

Gwaine shifted slightly and groaned loudly, the vibrations making the cock in his mouth twitch; if Percival's fingers felt this good then he couldn't wait to get the man's cock inside him. He almost choked on Leon's cock in surprise when the fingers were joined by what was undoubtedly a tongue before the fingers were removed completely. He would have protested were it not for the hand in his hair controlling his movements on the cock in front of him and the fact that Percival's large hands had spread him wide open as the other knight's tongue sucked, licked and penetrated the small pucker that was quickly becoming more and more sensitive.

Far too soon for Gwaine's liking all sensation ceased but before he could protest he was manoeuvred so that he could impale himself on Leon's cock, slowly sliding down so that his arse was pressed against Leon's groin. Taking a deep breath and a minute for himself to adjust before starting to ride Leon's cock, rising up and slamming down, swivelling his hips to get the angle right, aided by the tight grip Leon had on his hips; he wouldn't be surprised if he had bruises in the morning. All the while, Percival was pressed against his back, hands roaming Gwaine's body teasingly along with his lips, taking it in turns with Leon to kiss Gwaine and kissing his lover in equal measure. The rhythm faltered as Leon spilled himself inside Gwaine but before Gwaine could reach his own climax, Percival's hand gripped his cock tightly and prevented his release before lifting Gwaine off Leon causing him to whimper.

By the time Percival's thick cock slid into him, Gwaine was pretty much a limp rag sprawled over the bed. He had the feeling that any more sensations would tip him over the edge. Then he was being pulled up onto all fours and Leon was sliding under him and engulfing his rock-hard prick that's been leaking pretty much since they started in hot, wet heat. That was sensory overload for Gwaine. He screamed as his hips jerked and he spilled himself into Leon's mouth, the other knight sliding back up the bed to capture Gwaine's lips, the dark-haired knight tasting himself in the other's mouth. Percival was literally slamming into Gwaine, hips pistoning as his fingers held on tightly to Gwaine's hips before he reached his climax with a loud roar.

  
All Gwaine could do was lay there wrung out as Leon and Percival cleaned them all up and offer up a weak, “Never knew you cared lads.”


End file.
